One Unusual Day
by TimeWasters
Summary: A digimon frontier and digimon adventure 02 cross over. The frotier gang goes back to the digital world accidentally while the digimon adventure 02 gang went there to continue saving the digital world. Warning: may contain Takumi and some Takari
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey so ever since i read a story, I've become inspired to write one of my own. This idea has been burning in my mind for a while now so I'm finally going to write it. But I'm probably not gonna finish it...

Random guy:just get on with the story already blabbermouth!

Me: *raises hands up in defence* ok ok but first...

*silence for a while*

Me: disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer guy: oh! The digimon franchise is not owned by any of these people.

...xxxx...

Digimon Frontier: One Unusual Day

Chap 1 the beginning

The frontier gang were all at camp, not because they wanted to, some of them were actually forced to. "Arrr... why did i have to come?!" Kouji yelled at himself, his hands clenching his hair, threatening to pull it out. "You had to come, remember mum said that if you didn't stop playing video games and go outside, she'll send you to camp! " Kouichi answered, irritating him more to the point where he was actually attempting to rip his hair out. "So here you are! " Kouichi concluded. Gesturing at him as he said that.

However over to the picnic table which was in the middle of the field in front of the cabin, where the twins, Kouji and Kouichi were, where some other people who were much happier to see there friends again, even though for some it was for punishment, but for some it was just random. Tommy was playing on an old gameboy he had managed to sneak in, since his parents took most of his technology like his psvita, but they left him with his iPhone, but that got taken off him the second the head saw it. J.P was munching down on a chocolate bar, since thats probably what's all he packed in his suitcase. Since he brought two. The gang actually had a little bet on that while J.P was not in sight. Zoe was on her phone, it was an oldish one which she used for emergencies, since her much better one got confiscated as soon as the head saw it, much like Tommy's. She was playing a game, she was thankful to have at least one app on there to keep her busy, well until she completes it.

However, a certain Google headed boy wasn't at the picnic table or the cabin. He was in a tree, snoozing and enjoying the summer breeze. But mostly picking up on lost sleep, since the head orders everyone up early at 9.00am or at the latest 10.00am and that's too early for Takuya because he's more used to sleeping in. Maybe that's why he was sent to camp.

Suddenly, things got alittle chilly. This want enough to wake up Takuya though. But it did get the others moving inside to stay warm. Then it started snowing, and it was in the middle of July! Now this was enough to wake Takuya up. As soon as he felt the cold snowflakes fall into his bare face, he shot up quickly. "I'm up! I'm up! " he yawned. He took in his surroundings. Snow, snow and more snow, oh and the cabin and the picnic table but with friggin' snow on it. Takuya couldn't belive his eyes. He quickly climbed down the tree and rushed over to the cabin. He opened the door, letting in the cool air, freezing everyone inside to death. "Hey guys you wouldn't belive it, it's snowing!" Everyone but Tommy was shocked. Tommy reacted just like a normal kid would, when they have been told that is snowing.

"Yay! Snow! " Tommy yelled. And rushed outside. Meanwhile v everyone else piled out behind him.

"Hey Kouji! " Kouichi called to his brother. "Yeah-" Kouji turned around, but he was greeted by a snow ball in his face. Kouichi burst out laughing and didn't realise that Kouji was making a snowball. Kouji threw the snowball skillfully, as soon as he was done making it. The snow ball whizzed threw the air and ended up mostly in Kouichi's mouth and some up his nose. He spat the snow ball out and this time it was Kouji's turn to laugh. Kouichi then got down to make another snowball as quickly as possible. Then he threw it as hard as he can. Kouji dodged it and it ended up hitting J.P. J.P got really mad and threw a snow ball of his own which hit Kouichi's arm. Kouichi then threw another snowball aimed at J.P, but missed due to his bad aim. He tried again but Kouji hit him with a snowball at his side causing it to fly straight at Tommy, and Tommy was happy to join in. Soon everyone was in the snow ball fight, mostly aiming at Kouichi.

Eventually they stopped, out of breath and half soaked and cold. Everyone was shivering but Takuya and Kouji were trying hard not to let it show. Takuya glanced at Zoe and walked over to her, taking his jacket off. "You can have my jacket if you want. " he offered. Zoe denied at first but Takuya convinced her to take the jacket. She put it on and muttered a thanks.

Suddenly a huge waterfall appeared at the edge of the cliff and the gang gets caught in it.

To be continued...

...xxx...

Me: ok so i got kinda lazy with the last part but can you blame me? It's friggin 2:50am and im tired. Don't worry though I'm not complaining. i really want to go to sleep... Sorry about the cliff hanger that sucks...

Random guy: your becoming a blabber mouth again...

Me: ok ok ok you win Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey guys so im back with another chapter. Shocker!

Pikachu: pikachu pika pi (ha ha very punny)

Me: anyways so recently i got a review about adventure 02 gang's reaction to kouichi since he is the king of darkness (sorry if i got this wrong i forgot it even though i read it like a minuate ago) and i literately forgot about that so then i started brainstorming and i have an idea to how they react. So this chapter is going to be on the 02 group. Anyway disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer guy: the digimon franchise or the pokemon franchise is not owned by me or soph.

Me: by the way pikachu is from pokemon.

...xxx...

While the frontier gang got caught up in a huge waterfall, a group was in a computer classroom of their high school. "Ooo i cant wait to get back to the digital world!" Yolei exclaimed while jumping up and down with her digimon, a pink ball of feathers with a beak and a long red feather at the back of his head. "Are you excited Poromon?" She almost squealed. "Of course of course!" The bundle of feathers replied.

The gang was waiting for the gate to open as it was not the correct time. Meanwhile they were doing there own things. Kari was sat down on a chair grooming her digimon's fur, a certain cat-like digimon with white fur and purple at the tips of her ears and her tail. On her tail was a golden ring and she wore tiger patterned gloves with very sharp claws.

T.K was sitting on a chair next to her messing around with his digimon, a Guinea pig-like digimon with ginger fur and a whiter shade of fur on his tummy, he had bat like wings on his head enabling him to fly, but for short periods of time. T.K tried to catch his digimon, who was in his lap, but as he lunged for him the small bat-like digimon jumped onto T.K's head. "Patamon!" He yelled. "Yes?" Patamon replied cutely. T.K tried to catch him again but he jumped off his head and into his lap.

Over by the computer was a jelous goggle headed boy, his name was Davis. He stood by the computer cross-armed, checking to see if the gate was open, but he was also occasionally glancing at Kari, the girl he loved the most. He was afraid that T.K was going to take her away from her. At his side was his digimon, who couldn't see the computer, so he decided to sit on the table. He was a small blue creature, who goes by the name of DemiVeemon. DemiVeemon was doing what Davis was doing, looking at the computer, but instead of glancing at kari, he glanced at her digimon, Gatomon. DemiVeemon loved Gatomon, but he was worried that Patamon was going to take her away from him. Both of them sighed.

Ken was by Yolei, who was still jumping for joy. He sat on a chair near her and talked to his worm-like digimon who was literally called Wormmon. He was a green worm with pink spikes as legs. He had long green ears and a pink mouth.

The youngest of the gang, Cody, was sitting on the floor, he would've practiced his kendo, a martial art. But then he thought he might as well take a break from it since its practically all he did. He was talking to his digimon, a small yellow bundle of fur with three fur bits pointing from either a side of his face, or head, his name was Upamon.

Suddenly there was a small beep. "The digigate is open!" Davis and Veemon said in unison. Everyone stopped what they where doing and huddled around the computer. Davis then pointed his digivice to the screen.

"Digiportal open!" He shouted. Suddenly everyone got absorbed by the computer.

...xxxx...

Me: oh gosh, i swear i have never done descriptions like that, i must admit they were hard. i really just wanted to describe wormmon as just a worm. By the way i didn't know if wormmon went to his in-training form or a stayed as wormmon when he came to earth. So i realised that at the end of the digimon adventure 02 everyone could go and come to the digital world whenever they like, but if i allowed that in this story then the frontier gang would probubaly already have went to the digital world and they would know how to get back. So i wrote it as if they didn't have that last battle the way they did. Sorry if this was short in the next 2 chapters ill make it longer, but thats not a promise. By the way the next chapter is about the digimon frontier. Bye!

Pikachu: pikachu! (Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hey guys so sorry about updating late but school has just begun... NOOOOOOOOO! But dont worry ill at least add a new chapter once every week or whenever i can, because once i start to finnish a chapter at night it somehow ends up being midnight when i finish. Anyway school isnt as bad as i make it out to be, mainly because i have alot of spare time for me to think about things, so i can make this story a whole lot interesting. So about my idea in the last episode, in my opinion, it should be either yolei or davis who thinks kouichi is evil. Hey i know thats kinda a spoiler but you dont you dont know how it happens. Anyways tell me what you think, i have to decide. Disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer guy: we do not own the digimon franchise.

...xxx...

Takuya hit the ground with a thud. He rubbed his head, as he was looking around to see where he was. "Hmm... i wounder if i should call my mom. I have no Idea where i am." He dug his hands into his pockets only to find a device that was not his phone. "A D-tector!" He exclaimed. He knew where they were now. He looked at his surroundings some more and suddenly realised that his friends came with him.

He was in a grassy forest area. There were bushes and trees all around him. "Man it would be easy to get lost in here." He mutters. He climbed a tree and sat on the lowest branch. It was quite high though, so he saw his surroundings. He looked around, hoping to find a glimpse of his friends and find a way out of the forest. He saw mountains, an ocean and more trees that seem to stretch for miles.

However in another part of the forest...

"Aww! Why do i have to be stuck here with you!" Zoe complained, as she stomped her foot on the ground and throwing a small tantrum. "Zoe, you know that's mean, right?" J.P asked saddened that she didn't want to be with him. "Oh, sorry J.P, but no offense or anything, but i prefer to be with someone who doesn't have a crush on me." She replied as nicely as she could. "Oh, so is it because you're in love with me too?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Ew, no!" She answered. Then she quickly corrected herself. "Uh, i mean no thanks... i don't love you back" Zoe corrected.

Zoe then decieded to leave their conversation at that and walked away, hoping to find at least one of their friends. J.P hurried after her.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest...

Kouji and kouichi were having another one of their twin fights, with Tommy watching. It was very entertaining. "No, YOU got us into this mess!" Cries Kouji. "No, YOU got us into this mess!" Kouichi exclaimed. As usual they were bickering about nothing, but Tommy enjoyed it nonetheless. "NO, YOU got us into this mess!" Kouiji shouted. "NO, YOU got us into this mess!" Kouichi yelled. Tommy was starting to get a little bit bored from all the arguing. "Hey, guys, you should probubaly stop, i mean we have to get to the others." Tommy reasoned. The twins sighed. "Yeah, i guess your right, kouichi how about we just agree it was Takuya's fault." Kouiji told him. "Yeah, ok." Kouichi agreed. And with that the brothers shook hands.

...xxxx...

Me: thank you guys for reading. Sorry its short, for a two day story you'd expect it to be longer, but i was lazy and only wrote the first line. So stay tuned. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey guys! Sorry about this story being alittle late. I was just too lazy to write it and i had some trouble because i didn't know which episode i should base it in but then i decided to make it up. To make it more interesting, and because im too lazy to search an episode up. Disclaimer guy!

Disclaimer guy: the digimon franchise is not owned by we, ourselves or even us.

...

The 02 gang were walking through a forest. They went there because they heard a digimon village nearby needed help rebuilding the houses.

Davis was walking in front, determined to help the poor digimon, with Veemon on his head, for some unknown reason. Codey was next to Ken, they were talking about things while there digimon, Wormmon and Armadillomon, were walking beside them. Yolie was walking behind Ken, observing him. It was no secret that Yolie liked him, but Ken didn't know. She was accompanied by Hawkmon, who didn't understand human love. Tk and Kari were walking together, talking about random things that pop into their heads. Davis didn't like this much, since he liked Kari. Kari held Gatomon in her arms and Tk had Patamon on his head.

Since they came to the digital world, they had a new outfit and their digimon digivolved into their rookie forms.

Davis came across a large broken tree, which didn't look like it naturally fell.

"Huh? Hey guys look..." he said, pointing at the broken tree. The others rushed over to him, examining the tree.

"What could've happened?" Ken asked.

"Hmm... looks like something crashed into it." Codey said, stating the obvious.

"Like a digimon?" Tk asked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a Kwagamon appeared, flying face first into trees, knocking and slicing them. The gang quickly sprang into action.

"Digi-armour energize!" They all shouted in unison

"Veemon armour digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Armodillomon armour digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

"Patomon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

"Alright, wormmon, digivolve!" Ken told his digimon.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

After all of the digivolutions were done the digimon got into action. The digimon released a move all at once.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Moon Shooter!"

And without even anytime for the enemy to react to an attack, they attacked again.

"Flame Fist!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Mane Wind!"

"Queen's Paw!"

"Moon Shooter!"

And with that the enemy was defeated. The gang cheered as their digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms. Kari and Tk high fived, Davis saw this but dismissed it. Davis and Veemon celebrated by hugging. Patamon and Gatomon were hugging too. And the others where hugging, high fiving, fist bumping and complimenting their digimon. They continued along their path. However, they didn't know a person in the bushes saw them.

...

Me: ok ok, a little short. But im posting the next chapter along with this one so don't get angry. I considered doing the next chapter in this chapter, but i decided to split it. So, the unknown person will have a chapter all to themselves. And as for the fighting part, well it was originally ment to be a black spire digimon but nah. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey guys, so i started this as soon as i finished the other chapter. Disclaimer Guy!

Disclaimer guy: digital monsters is not owned by us...

...

Takuya was walking through the forest, twirling his D-tector in his hands. He was mindlessly woundering about, deep in n thought. 'Man, i hope the others are alright...' he then saw a digimon, he didn't recognise much, fly through trees, looking like it was chomping through them. He instinctively hid himself behind a tree. He didn't know if the digimon was harmful, but he didn't want to find out. He thought of old times, this would usually be the part when bokomon said some information about the particular digimon and neemon would say something stupid. Takuya smiled at the memory. He missed old times.

Suddenly he heard some people say the words "digi armour energize" and went to see what was going on.

He hid behind a bush and saw 6 kids, around his age, holding up some kind of D-tectors, but they were different. Suddenly digimon nearby started to digivolve.

"Veemon armour digivolve to... Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of love!"

"Armodillomon armour digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

"Patomon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

"That's amazing..." Takuya muttered under his breath. Then another boy, with an unevolved digimon, called out "Alright, wormmon, digivolve!" Then the worm-like digimon responded. "Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

Then suddenly, they all attacked in unison.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Moon Shooter!"

And without even anytime for the enemy to react to an attack, they attacked again.

"Flame Fist!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Mane Wind!"

"Queen's Paw!"

"Moon Shooter!"

And with that the enemy was defeated.

Takuya was stunned, he was considering helping them, but it seemed like they all had this under control. He watched as the gang celebrated and decieded to follow them more, incase they could help him get back to the human world. He followed them silently.

meanwhile JP and Zoe...

Zoe was walking ahead, still very fustrated.

"Oh come on Zoe, can't we take a break, we've been walking for like... an hour! " JP complained, he was very tired and felt like he was going to collapse. Zoe looked back at him, but kept waking.

"We've been walking for ten minutes!" She exclaimed.

"One hour, ten minutes the same to me!" JP whined as he collapsed onto his butt. Zoe stopped.

"Fine! We'll take a break, but as soon as were done I'm finding the others, you can come or stay." Zoe decided.

However Tommy, Kouichi and Kouji...

The group were walking at least, trying to find the others. It almost felt like a maze in the forest.

"And this is why i hate forests..." Kouji muttered under his breath. They were walking for at least ten minutes and the twins were unusually very silent, but they did try to cause an argument. Brotherly love. But Tommy glared at them whenever they tried to. Tommy automatically called himself the leader, considering the other two couldn't do it. Kouichi collapsed against a tree, with kouji soon following him.

"Hey Tommy, can we rest for a while?" Kouji asked. Tommy was glad he asked because he was feeling tired himself.

"Yeah, why not?" Tommy replied.

...

Me: so there's the Takuya chapter. I realised it was abit short so i updated you guys about what the others were doing, since im not sure if i can give them whole chapters, otherwise I'll be too short. Bye!


End file.
